Tranche de vie
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Une page du journal de Sara Sidle, fic écrite pour un concours...[OneShot]


Diclaimer : Rien est a moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Résumé : Une page du journal de Sara Sidle, fic écrite pour un concours...

13 Novembre

Quelle heure peut-il bien être? A vrai dire, je m'en moque!  
J'ai fermé tous les volets, la lumière ne peut entrer grâce aux épais rideaux qui double l'isolation. Des bougies éclaire la pièce... Les ombres cachent tout ne me laissant que la lueur nécessaire pour écrire.  
Je n'ai envie de voir personne, pas même mon propre reflet dans un miroir. Je me dégoûte!

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de prendre une semaine de congés? Il n'y a rien de pire que de se retrouver seule face à sa solitude.  
Ma vie n'est centrée que sur mon travail, je n'ai jamais eu le temps... je n'ai jamais pris le temps de me faire des amis. Mais collègues ne sont que des collègues, je n'ai pas chercher à les connaître mieux ou à lier avec eux une relation amicale. Je me suis bien entiché de Gil Grissom, mais cette lubie est passée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je cherchais juste à combler le vide sidéral de ma vie par une impression de relation humaine... C'est pour moi qu'on a du inventer le mot pitoyable...

Alors hier soir...(à moins que ce ne soit ce matin)..j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai roulé au hasard dans les rues de Vegas, sans faire attention, sans but précis.  
J'ai fini par m'arrêter sur le parking d'un bar à la sortie de la ville. Il y avait pas mal de voitures et j'ai décidé d'entrer dans l'établissement.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, je me mis à douter du bien fonder de cette action. La clientèle était presque exclusivement masculine, les seules femmes présente étaient regroupés dans un coin, parlant doucement en elles. Une petite voix au fond de moi me disait de partir, mais j'avais trop besoin d'un verre... Juste un et après je m'en vais... C'est du moins ce que je comptais faire... On devrait écouter plus souvent sa petite voix...  
J'ai pris place sur une des tabourets du bar et j'ai commander une vodka. Un homme est venu s'asseoir à mes cotés et a engagé la conversation. Il est grand, brun, beaux yeux verts... Assez mignon en fait. Je le souviens avoir commander une autre vodka puis tout devient assez flou.  
Mes souvenirs redeviennent clairs au moment où je me suis réveillée dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien. L'homme qui m'avait parlé était là aussi, je ne sais même pas son nom... et je doute fort qu'il connaisse le mien.  
J'ai appelé un taxi qui m'a ramené à l'endroit où j'avais laissé ma voiture quelques heures plus tôt. Ensuite, je suis renté chez moi avec une grande envie de vomir... autant à cause de l'alcool qu'a cause de mon comportement.

La première chose que j'ai fait en rentrant ce fut de me précipiter dans ma salle de bain. J'ignore le temps que j'ai pu passer sous la douche... Une heure... dix minutes?...  
L'eau était très chaude et je me frottais encore et encore espérant faire disparaître les traces d'une souillure invisible. La douleur a finit par prendre le pas sur ma saleté et je me suis contenté de laisser l'eau couler sur mon corps meurtrie pour m'apaiser.

Comment j'ai pu en arriver là? Comment j'ai pu tomber si bas?

Je pensais qu'en venant à Vegas, je pourrais avoir une chance de refaire ma vie, de tirer un trait sur mon passé. Et c'était plutôt bien partit mais il a fallu que tout dérape.

J'ai un travail qui me plait, j'habite dans une ville toujours en mouvement, j'ai la vie devant moi! J'ai tout pour être heureuse, alors pourquoi je ne le suis pas?

Qui est-ce que j'essais de tromper? Je sais très bien pourquoi je suis dans cette situation... C'est parce que je me conduit comme une garce! Je ne montre que le mauvais coté de moi aux gens. Le coté "Je-suis-un-reine-des-glaces-insensible", c'est assez efficace pour se protéger des souffrances qu'on pourrait rencontrer, mais ça n'aide pas spécialement à se faire des amis...

Il est grand temps que je reprenne ma vie en main! Depuis trop longtemps je ne fais que regarder ma vie passer sans y prendre part. A partir de maintenant, je vais vivre! Peut importe si je dois souffrir! J'ai besoin de ressentir des émotions humaines! Une vie n'est pas faite que de souffrance...

Aujourd'hui, je veux croire que la vie est belle...

Fin ou a suivre? Je sais pas encore... 


End file.
